


Donde Quiero Estar -Aquí y Allá-

by ZackCValentine



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, Grim & Crowley are present, Other, Reader/Everyone but in friendship, Yuu/Reader is depressed, fic in spanish, might be translated later on, the rest of the characters are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: Alguien tan joven, por más maduro y viejo que crea ser, aún necesita de la seguridad y amor brindados por un hogar. Alguien que siempre pone una imagen de despreocupación, quien pretende ser paciente y perdona todo, de ser fuerte ante cualquier situación, de ser un pilar inquebrantable a las tormentas de la vida...está destinado a fracturarse tarde o temprano. La soledad y la alienación tienen una forma única de carcomer el corazón.(En donde Yuu/Lector siente una enorme nostalgia por su mundo (su hogar) y las relaciones que tenía en el. Llanto, mucho llanto)
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Donde Quiero Estar -Aquí y Allá-

**Author's Note:**

> Una disculpa, quería hacer el fic neutral, para que quien lo leyera pudiera ponerse en el papel del protagonista… Pero las palabras en este idioma para hacerlo me resultaron difíciles de encontrar, es por esto que decidí hacerlo mejor con pronombres femeninos.  
> Igualmente, perdón si hay momentos/actitudes fuera de personaje (> < ‘)

_Itálicas_ : para dar toques dramáticos  
_”Itálicas entre comillas_ : señalan pensamientos de los personajes  
\-- -- -- -- -- 

El cielo oscurecía, los alumnos concluyeron sus sesiones de estudio para retornar a sus respectivos dormitorios después de un pesado día de aprendizaje. Poco a poco, la biblioteca se vaciaba.  
Sin embargo, una persona permaneció sentada en el rincón menos visitado del edificio. Su mirada analítica leía con rapidez las líneas en los textos que tenía enfrente y, cuando fallaba en encontrar la información deseada, cerraba el libro con irritación y lo colocaba en cualquier espacio desocupado a su alrededor. Ceño fruncido, labio mordido, pie rebotando levemente bajo la mesa; cada libro descartado incrementó su ansiedad y desesperación. 

¿Cuánto más iba a tomar encontrar _algo_ útil? Parecía no importar la cantidad de escrituras antiguas que leyera, ya que en ninguna se encontraba la respuesta que estaba buscando. Nada, ni una sola pista, por minúscula que fuera. Por más que le doliera decirlo, esta tarea parecía ser imposible de completar. 

_¿En verdad… no había esperanzas de regresar?_ Sintió una punzada en su pecho. [Tu nombre] se encontraba buscando entre las multitudes de libros información sobre cómo regresar a su mundo, la tarea más importante que le asignó el Director. _Pero todo era en vano…_

El último libro en la pila de “potencialmente útiles” fue cerrado, descartado en un rincón sin importancia de la mesa. La chica colocó su cabeza en sus manos, escondiendo su rostro con sus palmas, y suspiró… un largo suspiro tembloroso entrelazado con tristeza.  
_“No, no aquí, no frente Grim… se fuerte...”_ Pensó, concentrándose en respirar profundamente para calmar la sensación húmeda en sus ojos. 

El pequeño monstruo acurrucado en el asiento opuesto se estiró, bostezando al despertar de su siesta. Brinco a la mesa para mirar claramente a su compañera, “Hey, [Nombre]... ¿No crees que debamos regresar al dormitorio ya?” Lanzando una mirada rápida a la ventana, comentó, “Ya es de noche, hay que descansar.” 

[Nombre] levantó la cabeza para verlo y sonrió débilmente, “Tienes razón, Grim. Regresemos a Ramshackle, mañana nos espera un largo día.” Era su turno de estirarse en su asiento; dulce alivio para sus tensos músculos. Acomodó la silla una vez se levantó del asiento, recogiendo a Grim en sus brazos para retirarse de la biblioteca. 

Mientras caminaba de regreso al dormitorio por los pasillos del colegio, acarició a su peludo compañero, “¿Sabes que no era necesario acompañarme todo ese tiempo, verdad? Seguro te aburriste enormemente esperando a que terminara.” 

“¡H-Hey! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, no soy un gato!” Golpeteó la mano en su cabeza con su pata en un intento de hacerla desistir, “Eh, no fue molestia. ¡Sé que querías tener la presencia del Gran Grim para motivar tu búsqueda, nya-jaja!”  
“Te quedaste porque Ace y Deuce tenían entrenamientos, ¿no es así?” Expresó la humana, una pizca de burla escondida en su voz.  
Sorprendido a que lo descubriera, el no-feino confesó, “¡Fu-nyah! ...ah…quizá…fue por eso...” 

“Aunque,” volteó a ver al otro habitante de Ramshackle, “[Nombre]... hmm...no soy el mejor con estas cosas, pero… ¿Has estado bien estos días? Noto algo extraño en ti.” 

Ahora era el turno de la no-mágica para sorprenderse, “¿De qué hablas? Estoy perfectamente bien. Pero esto es nuevo, ja… El Gran Grim preocupándose por un simple humano sin magia, ¿quién podría creer eso posible?” Volviendo a juguetear con el pelaje de Grim, la joven miró al monstruo en sus brazos.  
Se sintió conmovida al escuchar que el pequeño generador del caos se preocupa por ella. Sin embargo, aquel detestable espiral de negatividad invadió sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sintiera indigna del cariño. 

_“Grim ya tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse, no seas una distracción innecesaria para él… para nadie… Tienes que mejorar tu compostura, no los debes molestar con boberias sentimentales. Aunque tratasen, no comprenderán lo que sucede…”_ Otra punzada en su corazón. Éstos pensamientos constantemente la acechaban, sobre todo estos últimos días. 

“¡Para con eso nya (ya)!” Otro golpeteo suave a la mano que lo acariciaba. “...confiaré en lo que dices…por ahora…” Grim no podía desvanecer el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con la chica después de que sus amigos le plantaran la idea en su cabeza.  
Fue Deuce quien lo comentó primero, diciendo que esa misma mirada la había visto en los ojos de su madre cuando se metía en problemas, una tristeza sutil. Jack afirmó, expresando que sentía un cambio en cómo la Prefecta se comportaba, como si escondiera algo. Ace estaba perdido, para él era indetectable el cambio, si es que en verdad había uno. Entonces decidieron que Grim debía indagar más sobre ello puesto que era quien pasaba más tiempo con [Nombre].  
_“Hmm… no pensé que los chicos prestaran tanta atención a los detalles… o los sentimientos… Esto es algo confuso.”_

El resto del camino al dormitorio pasó en silencio. Igualmente, su rutina nocturna prosiguió con la mínima cantidad de interacciones entre ambos.  
Grim solo notó un cambio a lo largo de la noche, la mirada y sonrisa de la chica gradualmente decían, pero lo atribuyó al cansancio. Después de todo, [Nombre] pasó toda la tarde investigando y leyendo, sin duda sus ojos debían estar exhaustos y su espalda imploraba recostarse. 

Antes que lo notara, llegó la hora de dormir, dando pie a la última interacción del día:  
“Buenas noches, Grim. Descansa lo suficiente, para lograr así convertirte en un gran hechicero.”  
Ella siempre le deseaba buenas noches. 

_“Pues, no parecía haber algo extraño después de todo. Aquellos dos estaban imaginando cosas.”_ Con ese último pensamiento, el medio-estudiante se dejó caer en un profundo sueño. 

_Pero para la otra mitad era difícil mantenerse dormida toda la noche._

3 a.m., siempre a las 3 de la mañana se despertaba sin razón alguna. _¿Cuándo acabará esto?_ Sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, esta vez decidió salir de su habitación para evitar despertar a su compañero de dormitorio.  
Las primeras veces era fácil mantenerse en silencio y confiar todo a la almohada, pero la última vez casi logra despertar al monstruo de tanto mover el colchón debido a su irregular respiración. 

De alguna manera, dirigió sus pasos a la sala principal. _Qué silencio, qué soledad...qué vacío._ Teniendo tantos fantasmas curiosos rondando por el edificio, pensó que encontraría algunos relajándose en el sillón. Al menos ahora sabía que su presencia ahí molestaría a nadie.  
Parada ahí, en la entrada a la sala, le recordó cuando llegaba a casa al término de un día escolar, cuando de pequeña permanecía en el portal de la habitación de sus padres buscando consuelo después de una pesadilla, cuando contemplaba a sus amigos jugando un multijugador en las reuniones que organizaban. 

El dolor en su pecho fue más fuerte esta vez, como si alguien lo estuviera apretando fuertemente en su puño. _“...los extraño…”_

Esta vez recordó la forma en que sus amigos de este extraño mundo se expresaban de su familia. El cariño y respeto de Deuce hacia su madre, haciendo su mejor intento para enorgullecer la; Ace mencionando las enseñanzas de su hermano con tono serio, pero siempre manteniendo lo aprendido en su mente; la energía de hermano mayor de Trey y cómo su forma peculiar de preocuparse por sus hermanos es aplicada también sobre los Heartslabyul de primer año; la manera en que Jade siempre lee a Floyd a la perfección, demostrando esa conexión única entre gemelos; el orgullo de Ruggie al cocinar algo delicioso usando las recetas y consejos de su abuela… Todos y cada uno le hacía recordar a sus familiares y los momentos más lindos que compartió con ellos. Vaya, inclusive Leona y Cheka le recordaban a los más pequeños en su familia, siempre insistiendo en jugar mientras que ella y los mayores solo deseaban pasar la tarde hablando o jugando videojuegos.  
¿Y qué decir de la dinámica familiar del cuarteto Diasomnia, o de la inquebrantable amistad del trío Octavinelle? Para algunos sonará disparatado, pero su grupo de amigos en Heartslabyul parece tener una energía de familia encontrada, recordandole a la gran confianza y lealtad que tenía con sus amigos más cercanos en el mundo que dejó atrás involuntariamente. La infinita confianza de Kalim sobre Jamil, amistades que sobrepasan las dificultades de la vida.  
_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?”_

¡Ja! Incluso pensar en el Profesor Trein y Lucius le estrujaba el corazón con una nostalgia enorme. Entonces Grim invadió sus pensamientos, la suavidad del pelaje y el tierno calor que emana de su pequeño cuerpo cuando duerme acurrucado a su lado durante las noches frías en Ramshakle… Le recordó tanto a aquellos animales, propios y ajenos, con las que compartió momentos de felicidad en su niñez. 

_“Los extraño, los extraño mucho… ¡¿Por qué yo, por qué yo, por qué YO?! ¡¿Cuánto más debo estar aquí, pretender que todo está bien, ayudar a otros cuando yo me siento perdida?!”_

Su respiración y latidos se aceleraban con cada recuerdo de aquella vida que quedó en el olvido. Puños cerrados a más no poder, uñas lastimando sus palmas, nudillos palideciendo por la presión ejercida. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. 

El primer sollozo salió de su garganta…  
_y eso fue suficiente para romper completamente su compostura._

“Quiero regresar, quiero regresar, ¡quiero regresar ya!” No le importó, dejó caer su cuerpo al piso, recogiendo sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas para llorar sobre su propio regazo.  
Ah, pero no sólo era tristeza y nostalgia lo que incitaba su llanto, había una chispa de enojo y frustración entre esa red de emociones. 

Frustración, mucha frustración al no encontrar nada de información que le ayudara a llegar a casa. Enojo, corriendo como magma hirviente por sus venas, por no alzar su voz en defensa múltiples ocasiones cuando las cabezas de testosterona la molestaban e insultaban, a ella y a Grim. Irritada con todos, incluyendo al Director, por lo idiotas que podían ser, inconscientes de las batallas internas que todos libran día a día y por no confiar el uno en el otro para hablar de esas batallas personales. 

_“Entonces tú también eres uno de esos idiotas, [Nombre]... Mira cuán patética eres, llorando a solas cada noche desde tu llegada aquí… ¿y a quién le has dicho?”_ Una solitaria risa empapada en burla abandonó sus labios. “Patética, absolutamente patética.”  
_Nunca fallaba en insultarse cuando caía una mentalidad negativa._  
No estaba segura cuánto más dolor soportaría su corazón, ¿podría quebrarse? Para ella resultaba difícil imaginar cómo un corazón roto podría resultar de algo como esto dado que siempre imaginó esa sensación ligada a algo amoroso o a una traición de confianza. 

Mientras ella lloraba sentada en el piso, cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo, tres espíritus miraron la escena. Se miraron entre sí, el más viejo asintió y abandonó el edificio en busca de la única que podría ayudar a la chica. 

Llegó rápidamente a su destino, la oficina con los retratos de Los Grandes Siete.  
“Director Crowley,” siguió hablando antes que el mago pudiese articular una palabra, “debe ir a Ramshackle ahora… Es sobre uno de los estudiantes. Debe ir tan rápido como pueda.”  
La aparición de uno de los fantasmas de aquel viejo edificio era inusual por sí sola, ellos generalmente permanecían en el dormitorio, y cuando salían era por cosas triviales. Sin embargo, las palabras que dijo aquél espectro despertaron una aguda preocupación en el Director. 

Ignorando los papeles que salieron volando tras su partida, Crowley navegó apresuradamente los pasillos y jardines del campus para llegar a su destino.  
Tocó la puerta con firmeza, “Joven [Nombre], Grim, abran por favor.” Su voz resonó en el aire. “Sé que uno de los dos está despierto, ¡abran!” Llamó a la puerta nuevamente. “¡Grim, joven [Nombre]! ¡Sé que algo anda mal, no lo escondan!” Como esperaba, la perilla estaba inmovil, tenía puesto el seguro. Buscó entre las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón, probando cada una en la cerradura oxidada, ninguna funcionó. “¡Entonces entraré por la fuerza!” 

¡PUMF! La cerradura fue dañada con magia, permitiendo la entrada al dormitorio.  
La chica volteó a la puerta tras la pequeña explosión, corazón exaltado en sorpresa.  
En alguna habitación, pequeñas orejas llameantes se enderezaron prestando atención al ruido. 

El ceño fruncido de Crowley desistió cuando cruzó la mirada con los ojos nublados y tristes de la humana sentada en el piso. “Joven [Nombre]... ¿qué ha sucedido?” Esta vez su tono fue suave mientras tomaba pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia la chica. 

“No se acerque… Váyase, quiero estar sola, no tengo porqué contar lo que sucede…” Volvió a apoyar la frente en sus rodillas, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos en un intento de aparentar normalidad frente al Director. 

“No diga eso, estoy aquí para ayudar-”  
_¿Ayudar? ¿Se atrevió a decir ayudar?_ “¡Entonces empéñese en buscar la información necesaria para saber cómo regresar a mi mundo! Dice que quiere ayudar pero siempre evade el tema cuando pregunto si ha encontrado algo. ¡¿Quién se cree para decir que quiere ayudarme?!” La [color de cabello] lo interrumpió, rápidamente levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, mientras los suyos ardían con enojo tras la frágil pared de lágrimas. 

Sintió otra punzada en el corazón. En verdad no quería gritarle así al Director, pero en ese momento estaba harta y sus emociones por fin rondaban libres. 

“Los extraño, ¡extraño mi vida! Mi familia, mis amigos, mis profesores y mis clases, los animales con los que interactuaba. Extraño comer mi comida favorita, ir a un café para disfrutar de un postre y una bebida mientras converso con mis amigos. ¡Ir a museos, al cine, a conciertos! Conversar con gente en internet que comparte mis mismos gustos, gozar de los pequeños placeres de la vida...en mi mundo, con toda la gente que amo...donde soy normal, como todos ahí…” Las lágrimas volvieron a correr cuando sus palabras se encontraron con silencio, ninguna palabra salió de la boca del Director después de aquel desahogo. “Pero claro...no espero que usted, o cualquier alma de este mundo, comprenda mi situación… ustedes no saben cómo se siente no pertenecer…” 

Pequeños pasos se acercaron a la sala, orejas paradas escuchando atentamente las palabras que salían de la humana. _“Pero esa no puede ser su voz, suena triste y muy enojada. [Nombre] no se enoja.”_ Asomó la cabeza a través del portal, la imágen lo dejó helado. _“Se ve como si estuviera perdida...muy asustada… [Nombre], ¿en verdad eres tú?”_ Esa joven no era la [Nombre] que Grim conocía. Ella siempre era valiente, mantenía la frente en alto ante lo que fuera, su tono era suave y amable. La persona frente a sus ojos era todo lo contrario. 

_Y entonces…_

“Pero sí hay quien comprenda tu sentir…” Alguien pensó en voz alta. 

El Director y [Nombre] voltearon en dirección del sonido.  
“¿Grim?” Sollozó la no-mágica. “¿A qué… te refieres?” 

Le sorprendió ser atrapado espiando, “Ah, ¿qué? ¿D-dije algo?”  
“Que hay alguien que comprende mi sentir…” Sus ojos, esas grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Grim sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no le gustó para nada ver la cara de su compañera reflejando esa frágil expresión. Sus orejas bajaron pues se vio reflejado en esa mueca tan débil y rota. 

“...así es, [Nombre]... Antes de tí, no recuerdo nada.” El peludo se acercó con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado, mirándola fijamente con ojos sinceros. 

“¿Grim?” Ambos, Crowley y [Nombre] cuestionaron, urgiendo al monstruo a seguir hablando. 

“No tengo memorias de nada...nada sobre una familia, sobre un pasado, solamente recuerdo oscuridad y vacío. Pero eso cambió una vez que ambos estuvimos juntos antes de aparecer en Night Raven, sentí calidez, y recordé mi nombre. Me han insultado mucho y mi apariencia hace que todos me subestimen...No importa si hay amistad o no...siempre siento esa pizca de menosprecio en la gente cuando me miran.” El pequeño no resistió que lo vieran con tanta compasión y dolor, por lo que desvió su mirada a la pared. 

“Grim… ¡Oh no, Grim!” Las emociones de la chica volvieron a desbordarse, causando que una nueva lluvia de lágrimas cayera de sus ojos. Necesitaban consuelo, ella y el monstruo mágico, fue entonces que decidió cargarlo en sus brazos de nuevo para abrazarlo de alguna manera.  
“¡Lo siento! Perdón por no darme cuenta, por ser tan ciega… No sabía que necesitabas a alguien, lo siento…” Sollozó mientras lo abrazaba. 

“Digo lo mismo, perdón por no darme cuenta más temprano de tu dolor.” Grim frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de la chica para confortarla. Estos sentimientos eran muy raros para él, pero sabía que quería detener el sufrimiento de su amiga. 

Crowley los miró con pena, una batalla ocurría dentro su corazón. Bajó hasta estar a la altura de sus alumnos y colocó su capa sobre los hombros de [Nombre].  
“Ambos son muy cercanos, ¿por qué no hablaron entre ustedes?” Frotó los brazos de la chica. 

“Porque soy una idiota,” soltó una risa desoladora, “y no quiero ser una distracción para los demás…” Suspiró. “Porque siempre he creído ser fuerte y no necesitar ayuda frente a situaciones sentimentales estresantes, pero siempre termino así.” Miró al director con ojos llorosos. “Ya no quiero… ¡Ya no quiero pretender que todo está bien!” Volvió a abrazar a Grim fuertemente, colocando su cara sobre el suave pelaje cuando las lágrimas corrieron otra vez. 

“No tienes porqué seguir pretendiendo, joven [Nombre].” Crowley acarició el sedoso cabello [color] de la humana. “Sí, quizá los demás alumnos no comprendan por lo que estás pasando, pero para ellos eres verdaderamente importante. Tu relación con ellos se ha transformado en una valiosa amistad.” La chica levantó ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder ver al director. 

“¡Así es, [Nombre]! ¡Ace, Deuce y Jack están preocupados por ti! Bueno, Ace no creía que algo andara mal contigo, pero estoy seguro que tratará de animarte con su estupidez una vez conozca lo que sientes.” Grim masajeó los cachetes de la chica tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas y queriendo pintar una sonrisa ligera pintar en su cara. El tono de Grim en ese momento fue más alegre. 

El comentario sobre la estupidez de Ace la hizo reír un poco, “¿E-en serio?”  
“¡Sí! Por eso dictaron que El Gran Grim investigara lo que sucedía.” La joven rascó detrás de las orejas de su compañero. 

Entonces, recordó todos los momentos divertidos y tiernos que compartió con los habitantes de este mundo tan peculiar. Las peleas bobas entre el dúo Heartslabyul; Riddle disciplinando a todos haciéndolos cuidar de los flamingos y cómo el pelirojo era tan adorable cuando interactuaba con los erizos; hornear deliciosos pastelillos con Trey, los retos de comer ramen picante con Cater; Floyd y sus abrazos (sofocantes), él y su gemelo protegiéndola como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas, esconderse tras una pared cuando lograba escuchar el hermoso canto de Azul; lo adorable que era Jack cuando recibía elogios y movía ligeramente su cola; lo gracioso que era Epel rompía personaje y expresaba sus pensamientos tan sinceramente; compartir un snack rápido con Ruggie mientras éste descansaba de hacer tareas en el dormitorio; los sustos que Lilia le sacaba al aparecer de la nada colgando del techo; las caminatas nocturnas con Tsunotaro cuando no lograba dormir, la adrenalina al emocionarse cuando presenciaba las prácticas de Magift en Savanaclaw y los intentos (exitosos) de Leona para llamar su atención haciendo jugadas geniales; disfrutar los banquetes en Scarabia junto a Kalim y Jamil mientras le enseñaban pasos de baile típicos de su región, o las veces que (aterrorizada) acompañó a Kalim en sus viajes en alfombra voladora, para terminar siendo rescatados por Jamil; la vez que Vil la maquilló, mientras Rook no paraba de recitar halagos antes, durante y después del proceso; jugar con Ortho a las escondidas alrededor de toda la escuela; hablar mutuamente con Idia tanto como quisiera sobre sus series, anime, videojuegos y grupos favoritos; interactuar con los animales que acompañan a Silver en sus siestas repentinas, e inclusive dormir a su lado cuando ya no resistía el cansancio; y cómo olvidar esa vez en que ella y Grim lograron hacer explotar una poción justo en la cara de Sebek. Desde luego, también adoraba las tardes ayudando a Grim a completar sus deberes, inclusive aprendió a reírse del caos que era capáz de lograr el pequeño peludo. 

Todos estos recuerdos despertaron un cálido sentimiento en ella… 

_...y la hicieron sentir en casa_

“No sé… Director, ya no sé qué quiero…” Su corazón y mente estaban hechos un remolino de emociones confundidas. “Extraño mi vida, mi familia y amigos...pero,” suspiró profundamente, “Las amistades que he hecho aquí, los momentos que he compartido con todos...me hacen sentir en casa, sentirme apreciada, tal como las relaciones que extraño de mi mundo.” 

“No veo improbable que extrañes y quieras mantener ambas relaciones, con la gente de tu mundo y quienes te rodeamos aquí. Tenías una vida completa que disfrutabas en aquel otro lugar, pero también has hecho una nueva vida aquí, la cual aprendiste a apreciar.” Dijo Crowley, limpiando las lágrimas de la [color de cabello] con un pañuelo. “No tienes por qué elegir una sobre la otra. Disfruta hoy la vida que formaste aquí para que mañana, cuando regreses a tu mundo, la recuerdes con cariño.” 

Repentinamente, [Nombre] y Grim comenzaron a sentir un enorme cansancio que les hacía difícil mantenerse despiertos. “Su..pongo...eso...ha..re….” El peso en sus párpados era demasiado, la chica cayó en un sueño profundo.  
“Funyah~... estaré...para ti...siempre...aquí…” Grim siguió sus pasos. 

Crowley suspiró, examinando detenidamente la cara de [Nombre], “Ambos han ayudado tanto a mis alumnos, causado un verdadero cambio en el colegio.” Movió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella, “Les agradezco mucho por ello, pero…” La recogió en sus brazos como a una princesa, teniendo cuidado con no molestar al durmiente Grim acurrucado en el pecho de la humana, “Aún no los puedo dejar ir… Todavía tiene cosas que que hacer. Perdónenme.” La llevó de vuelta a su cuarto. La recostó con delicadeza en el colchón, haciendo lo mismo con Grim, y los cubrió con el cobertor a sus pies. 

El misterioso hombre colocó la capa de regreso sobre sus hombros para así tomar su salida, “Verdaderamente lo siento…” 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAH! Muchas gracias por leer!! Espero esta pieza haya sido de su agrado! ^^  
> Comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos, siéntanse con la libertad de dejar algo acá abajo
> 
> Traté de mencionar tantos personajes como pude en cada uno de los recuerdos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Hasta la próxima! :D
> 
> (P.S. Ya sé que en una parte les dejé un párrafo enorme para leer y en otras varias líneas espaciadas... I'm dumbass, perdón)


End file.
